


Promise Me

by little_dumpling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Betaed, Cock Warming, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Mandalorian CC-2224 | Cody, Not My Fault, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Not a Jedi, Planet Concord Dawn (Star Wars), Schmoop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Obi-Wan is separated from his husband during a protest. Things don’t go well, until they do.Or, one of our husbands is hurt, there is comfort and also cock-warming.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elouanwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/gifts).



> For Elouan who both edited this and ALSO caused this mess when they prompted H/C with cock-warming. Thanks for both the prompt and the edit!!!
> 
> Translations:  
>  _cyar'ika_ : darling, sweetheart

* * *

“Cody!” Obi-Wan yelled, pushing against the crowd as they moved suddenly.

“Cody!” He screamed again, his throat going hoarse as he tried to be louder than the crowd.

His husband's dark head went down and was lost amongst the bustle of the group; the group that had started trampling out of the square at the sound of the first laser shot.

This was supposed to be a _peaceful_ protest of the war against the Separatists. Their people were _tired_ of the fighting. Each week the blockades, the space skirmishes and planets desolated by land battles got closer and closer. Their System had been desolated by civil war, they didn't need more war!

Obi-Wan desperately pushed back against the crowd, trying to fight his way through them. But a large group of frightened people was something that wasn't easy to move against.

He was pushed by a few people, forcefully, into the post of a market stall, his ribs protesting against the jolt. He couldn't keep pushing back, this wasn't working.

He closed his eyes and imagined the crowd as a ripple of water rushing over a solid stone. The crowd parted, darting around him. He still remembered those lessons he'd learnt in the Jedi creche and they still helped him. He might not be a Jedi anymore, but he still remembered the Order and their teachings.

Finally the crowd petered out, only the foolish, stuck, or injured were left in the wide-open square.

Obi-Wan ran up to the man lying on the ground in blue Mandalorian armor.

“ _Cyar'ika_?” Obi-Wan knelt by his husband's side.

“I'm fine,” Cody gasped out, reaching for his hand. “Just got winded.”

Obi-Wan helped Cody to his feel and they embraced. “I didn't see where the shot came from, did you?” He asked nervously looking around the square. His heart felt like it was racing 20 parsecs a minute and his body felt strangely numb.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody gasped, pulling away from him and holding up his hand. It was covered in blood.

“What, is that yours?” Obi-Wan frowned.

“No,” his husband's voice shook with fear.

Obi-Wan took stock of himself, just beginning to feel a radiating pain from his lower right back. He was feeling a bit dizzy too.

“Cody?”

“I think something got you in the back, right at the kidney. We need to get you to a healer, right now!”

Obi-Wan everything was a bit blurry and panicky after that.

* * *

The wound was not as serious as Cody had feared, but more serious than Obi-Wan would make it out to be.

 _Yes, he'd been punctured in the back and the stake from the market stall had perforated his kidney, but only **slightly**!_ He'd argued with his husband. _It hadn't even been bad enough for surgery! Really Cody, I'm fine!_ He had insisted over and over when he was released from the healers.

Cody, of course, was not having it and made Obi-Wan take the week off work from the nursery.

Cody himself took the week off work with the Journeymen Protectors to care for his injured husband.

“I'm not an invalid!” Obi-Wan protested angrily, not even allowed to get out of bed to make tea.

“You are, and you will be for the next week, until we go back to the healers for another ultrasound to make sure your kidney is alright.”

“Well then,” Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from his protective husband.

Cody sat down beside him, looking soft and approachable in his favourite bathrobe, thrown carelessly over his long sleeping tunic. He adjusted the covers of their bed over Obi-Wan's lap, neatly.

Obi-Wan loved when Cody wore his long sleeping tunic, he always said it gave him easy access.

Glancing down at his husband's strong, bare thighs, he slid his hand gently up the warm skin, intent to see if Cody had thought to wear anything under his tunic to bed.

“No,” Cody scolded, slapping Obi-Wan's hand away from his thigh.

Obi-Wan gave him his best pleading-Tooka eyes: the one look he knew his husband couldn't say no to. “If I have to stay in bed, what better way than to _stay in bed_?” He asked softly.

“Well,” Cody hesitated, reaching over to stroke Obi-Wan's fringe out of his eyes.

“Yes, my love?” He said in his smokiest voice.

“Alright, but we will only do what you can handle, and by that, what _I_ think you can handle.” Cody bit his lip, thinking. There was something a bit mischievous about the face Cody was making, but Obi-Wan wasn't going to say no. He wanted his husband however he could have him, at any time of the day or night.

“You're going to watch while I prep myself then,” Cody said calmly, backing away from the bed.

“Sounds good to me,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“And no touching yourself,” Cody warned, getting the lube from the bedside table.

Obi-Wan absently nodded, watching as Cody sat on the hip-level credenza at the foot of the bed that held their holo-entertainment unit.

He leaned his ass on the table and boosted his feet onto the edge of their large bed, spreading his knees wide and revealing his bare genitals and winking hole.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said with yearning, wishing his husband was close enough to touch. Knowing he'd also promised not to touch himself, he fisted his hands in the neat bed clothes covering his lap.

Cody spurted some lube into his dominant hand, while using the other to hold onto the edge of the credenza to keep his balance.

His husband carefully rubbed his fingers around his tight hole, while Obi-Wan just had to sit there and watch. He was beginning to regret letting his husband call all the shots.

Obi-Wan sat panting, rigidly still as Cody slowly opened himself up, one finger at a time. He was going slower than either of them usually did and it was driving Obi-Wan crazy.

“Oh,” Cody whimpered at a particularly hard thrust of fingers and leaned his head back to show off his gorgeous dark throat, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed and moaned.

“Cody, my dear, come here please,” Obi-Wan pleaded, his voice creaking like a dry hinge, swallowing against his suddenly dry throat.

“Just a bit more, _cyar'ika_ ,” Cody panted, shuddering and leaning into his own fingers.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whimpered, his husband's name barely recognizable.

“Alright,” Cody panted, hopping off the furniture and pushing down the sheets from Obi-Wan's body. “Just stay right there, my love, and let me do all the work.”

Cody did little more than pull down Obi-Wan's leggings and smalls and then sink down onto his hard cock.

Obi-Wan immediately grabbed for his husband's hips, hoping to help him move, but Cody grabbed his hands and forced them to the bed.

“No, no, my love. You agreed to let me do it my way. And I want to sit here and feel you,” Cody flexed his internal muscles, making Obi-Wan's cock jump inside him.

Slowly, Cody lowered himself until his head was curled over Obi-Wan's neck, hands still pinning Obi-Wan’s wrists to the pillows behind him. Cody's legs were splayed out around them, and Obi-Wan could admire how amazingly flexible his husband still was after all these years, despite how sexually frustrated he felt right now.

For the next 10 minutes, Cody whispered endearments into his neck while occasionally clenching his muscles to help keep Obi-Wan's cock stiff and deep inside him.

“Cody, please,” he whispered back, feeling raw from his husband's love and body.

Finally Cody sat up, jostling Obi-Wan's cock and making him moan.

“I love you with all my heart, Obi-Wan. If something serious had happened to you...” Cody’s voice trailed off, his tough Mandalorian husband almost on the edge of tears.

“It didn't, my dear, I'm here,” he garbled back, his head spinning with lust and love.

Finally, Cody began to move, working his hips up and down Obi-Wan's cock.

They were both too worked-up to last for long and it wasn't long before Obi-Wan was coming with a shout and sinking into the bed beneath him.

Cody climbed off of him, Obi-Wan’s cock slipping out and onto the redhead’s thigh. Cody stood next to the bed and jacked his cock right over Obi-Wan's face.

“Kneel over me,” Obi-Wan said tiredly, “I'll suck you.”

But Cody continued to jack his foreskin back and forth, letting Obi-Wan watch until he began to come, showering Obi-Wan's face and neck.

“You're mine, _cyar'ika_ , you don't get to leave me early. Promise me you'll take care of yourself more in the future,” Cody said darkly.

“Promise,” Obi-Wan whispered and slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
